One More Chance
by xlovehearts
Summary: Derek Shepherd had moved to Seattle trying to forget all about his wife but one phone call changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Shepherd had been in Seattle for a few weeks now. He'd moved there after catching his wife in bed with his best friend. He had tried to get them out of his head and had thrown himself into his work once more. He had also met a girl in a bar and had a one night stand, which had then turned into more when she'd shown up as a new intern the very next day. It wasn't anything serious and they'd slept together a few more times now. He'd sometimes think about his wife, but shook off the thought as she had cheated on him with his best friend and he deserved to get on with his life. The truth was that he was still hurting and he knew he'd have to get in touch with Addison again eventually. But right now he couldn't face any of it.

She'd called him constantly at first but had mostly given up since he never answered. He'd sometimes receive one or two calls a week now. But nothing like when he'd first left. Sometimes he wanted to pick up and hear what she had to say for herself. But another part of him couldn't bare to hear the excuses she would come up with.

Little did he know he was about to receive a phone call that would change everything.

Derek's phone rang and seeing that it wasn't Addison calling he picked up.

"Dr. Derek Shepherd speaking?"

"Dr. Shepherd I'm Dr. Richard Jones calling from Mt. Sinai Hospital."

"Oh what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to tell you like this but your wife has been in an accident. She's currently stable but it was a serious car accident. We had to operate and she is now in a induced coma. We hope to bring her out of it in a few days once she's has some rest."

"Oh my god. I.. I'll be there as soon as I can. I work in Seattle but I'll be on the next plane."

"Ok Dr. Shepherd we will see you soon."

"See you soon." Derek hung up in a shocked daze. He immediately checked his phone for the first flight to New York and found one leaving in 2 hours. He then sent Richard an email, before rushing out of the hospital never looking back.

Just over 7 hours later he had arrived in New York and headed to the hospital. He'd had a lot of time to think about everything on the flight home and as he thought he hated himself for everything he had ever put Addison through. Yes she had cheated but he had treated her like shit for a long time before that. Ignoring her, treating her indifferently, not turning up for special occasions and barely even coming home very often. He had been a terrible husband and although it had hurt him to see his wife and his best friend together, the more he thought about his own behaviour and the damage he had done to their marriage long before that night. The more he realised that he was mostly to blame for what had happened to their marriage.

He arrived at Mt. Sinai and went straight to the welcome desk. "Hi my wife Addison Montgomery-Shepherd has been in an accident. Could you tell me where she is please?"

"Of course Sir let me check for you. She's on the 4th floor if you go to the desk there and ask for Dr. Jones who's been treating your wife."

"Thank you." Derek told her and headed for the elevators.

He arrived on the 4th floor and asked to see Dr. Jones. He looked up as he saw the Doctor come towards him.

"Dr. Shepherd I'm Dr. Jones." He shook his hand. "Your wife is still in a stable condition and we are monitoring her. If you'd like to come with me and you can see her."

"Thank you Dr. Jones."

As he walked into the room he gasped at what he saw. "Oh Addie. I'm so sorry." She had some cuts and bruises and her head was bandaged from her surgery. But other than that she just looked like she was sleeping peacefully apart from the tube in her throat.

"I'll leave you with her and we will be back to check on her soon."

"Thank you doctor."

He sat down in the chair beside the bed and reached out for her hand. "I'm so sorry Addie. I've been a terrible husband to you for so long and it hurt me what you did with Mark. But I realised I've also been hurting you for a long time before that. I'm here for you Addie. I will understand if you don't want to see me again when you wake up. After all I left you and just walked out. But I'm here for you and I just want you to wake up and be ok."

After sitting there some more he realised he should inform some of their friends and family about what had happened. First he called Savvy and Weiss who said they would be there right away. Then he called Archer and her parents who said they would come as soon as possible. Then who called Naomi and Sam who now lived in L.A but said they would try and come out if they could find someone to watch Maya and arrange it with work at their practice.

Savvy and Weiss arrived half an hour later and he hugged them as they came in.

"Oh Addie." Savvy said softly as she sat down and reached for her hand.

"What happened Derek?" Weiss asked him.

"She was in a car accident. They called me and said she was stable but in an induced coma so her body could have time to heal before she wakes up."

"Oh god. This is terrible. I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't have left. If I'd been here this may never have happened or it would but I'd have been here for her straight away."

"Addie was devastated by what she had done. She loves you so much Derek, but you weren't there a lot and Mark he was there for her a lot of the time instead. I know it was wrong what she did, but she never loved him. She only loves you. But she missed you and she was drunk and Mark was there and she regrets it so much Derek." Savvy told him.

Derek hung his head and stared at the floor. "It hurt so much but I know that I wasn't a good husband for a few years now. I hate that it's took this to happen to Addie for me to see it, but if she'll let me then I want to try and make up for everything and be the husband she deserves."

"I hope you guys can work it out as you really were great together and you got lots for a while but I hope you can make it work. If you both want to. I know Addison loves you so much but she was also very hurt that you left."

"I know she was Savvy and I hate that I put her through that but at the time I couldn't think of that."

"It's good you're here for her now and I know she'll be glad to see you when she wakes up. Even if she'll be mad at you and things won't be easy. I know she'll be glad to see you."

"I hope so Sav. I'm going to be here for her and I know it's not going to be easy but I'm willing to fight for my marriage and I understand it will be on her terms. If she wants time to herself and to think about everything. I will leave her be and wait for her. But I will also let her know everyday how much I love her and want to fix our marriage."

"That's good Derek. I hope you can do that."

They all sat by her bedside for a few hours. Reminiscing about the past and hoping that Addison could hear some of their stories. Savvy and Weiss then left a couple of hours later and the doctors had been coming in to check on Addison every so often. A few hours after that and Derek had dozed off with his head against the bed with his hand holding hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Chapter 2

Derek stirred half an hour later and sat up in the chair. He was still holding Addison's hand and stroked it gentle. He felt sad as he thought of everything that had gone wrong in their lives. They had been so happy, then before he knew it things had changed and he realised it was mostly his fault. Yes they both had busy lives but when he thought back on it, he remembered Addison trying to make an effort and him telling her he was too busy. She had hurt him badly with what she had done but he had hurt her too and he realised that now. He'd ran off to Seattle and not wanted to face what was happening, but that was a mistake and he knew that he had to face up to what had happened between them. He felt ashamed that it had took an accident to get him to come back and face her. But he just hoped and prayed that she would be ok. 'That's all that matters now.' He thought as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

He looked up at all her monitors checking that everything was ok. The nurses and doctors kept coming in to check on her but he felt safer seeing it for himself as well.

After sitting and thinking for a while, he decided he had to face up to things and call his family. His sisters has always been close to Addison, especially Nancy and Amelia. He hadn't called them so far as he felt ashamed about how he had left. But he knew that they needed to know about Addison's accident and all that had happened.

He stepped out of the room and called Nancy's number. After it rung a few times she answered.

"Derek? This is a surprise." Nancy answered.

"I'm sorry Nancy. I know I'm an idiot for everything I've done. But this isn't about that. It's... It's about Addie. Nancy I'm so sorry but she's been in a car accident. Right now I'm with her at Mount Sinai and she's in a medically induced coma. They're hoping in a couple of more days they'll be able to reduce the sedation and she'll come round."

"Oh god Derek. I.. I'll come as soon as I can. I found out about what happened and I was so mad at her and especially at you. But none of that matters as long as Addie is ok."

"I know Nancy. I.. I love her Nancy and I know it's terrible that I only realise how much I'd lost when she had this accident. But I just need her to be ok. Even if she never wants to forgive me for all I've done. I want us to start again if she'll have me. But I know that won't be easy. But as long as she recovers from this. I can't think about the possibility that she won't."

"Oh Derek. Addison is tough, she's a fighter. Look shall I call everyone else for you? Liz, Kathleen, Amelia and Mom?"

"Yes if you could Nancy. I don't think I could face this conversation again. I called her family and friends early and sorry I took longer to call you but I was struggling with it."

"Ok Derek. I'll call them and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Nancy. I'll see you soon."

Over a day had passed since Derek had arrived at the hospital. Addison's family had been to see her. Archer wasn't very happy to see him, but he'd told him how sorry he was and he was going to do anything to make it right with Addison. Archer had told him that he couldn't make him leave and it would be up to Addison to decided when she wakes up. Derek had told Archer that he would respect Addison's wishes and if she wanted him to go when she woke up then he would, but until then he wasn't leaving her.

After he'd seen her family and left them to see Addison for a while, he decided he should go and have a shower and change his clothes. He hadn't really brought anything with him in his rush to get to New York. All he had was his wallet, cell phone and keys. He got his keys out and looked at the key for the brownstone. He had left his stuff there in his rush to leave and hadn't returned. He guessed he could go home, have a shower and change his clothes. He thought he'd never want to return to the brownstone again but now he knew it was something he had to do to really move forward.

The walk from the hospital wasn't far and he before he knew it he was standing in front of the brownstone. He stood at the door for what seemed like forever, before shaking his head and putting the key into the lock and pushing the door open. Images of Addison and Mark together flashed in his mind and he took a deep breath and tried to get them out of his mind. He had to do this. The only way to get over this was to face it. He walked into the hallway and saw a bunch of Addison's clothes in a pile. She mustn't have been able to face being here either. He thought of how he'd thrown her out in the rain and how she was beating on the door and begging him to come in. He felt ashamed at the thought of her begging him to talk about what had happened and him walking away, telling her 'We're not Derek and Addison anymore.' and walking out the door.

'Oh Addie. I wish I'd stayed and listened to you.' Derek thought as he walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and turned on the water before taking his clothes off and getting into the steaming shower.

After his shower, Derek headed to their bedroom and tried not to think of what had happened between Mark and Addison. It hurt to think about, and he knew it would have to be discussed in time but right now all that mattered was Addison's recovery. He quickly went to the closet and pulled out some clean clothes and tried not to look at the bed. He took the clothes and went into the spare room to put them on. He'd tried to be out of their bedroom as soon as he could because the longer he stayed, the angrier he got. Not just at Addison but at Mark and himself for not being there for her in the first place. But even so Mark had been his best friend, and now he felt sick at the thought of their betrayal. He knew he played his part in the downfall of their marriage but why had Mark betrayed him like this.

He sighed and took a deep breath. He'd now changed his clothes and decided he should return to the hospital as Nancy had called before he left to say she would be there in a few hours.

He gathered up some of his clothes in a bag and headed downstairs, took another look around their brownstone and then left for the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next day Derek sat at Addison's bed side as his family, her family and friends came to visit. Not all of them were happy with him for leaving or at Addison for cheating on him with Mark. But they all agreed that all that mattered was Addison getting better.

Everyone had left now and he was sat looking at their wedding rings. The hospital had given him Addison's personal effects back including her rings and his wedding ring had been in his wallet. He hadn't worn it in weeks but he hadn't been able to get rid of it, so he'd slipped it inside his wallet along with an old photograph of them that he'd had inside his wallet for years. He hadn't been able to get rid of that either and would sometimes look at it when he was in Seattle, wondering where it had all went wrong for them.

He now knew what he had to do and that he was ready to give them another chance if that is what Addison wants when she wakes up. He put his own ring back onto his finger where it belongs and placed Addison's back with her things, ready for when she woke up. He hoped that she would want to wear them, he knew that she'd still been wearing them when she'd had the accident so that was a good sign that she still loved him.

—

The next morning the doctors came in and said it was time to lower Addison's sedation and that after that she may start to come round and Derek hoped that in a few hours she would be awake and he'd be able to look into her beautiful eyes again, talk to her and see her again.

Four hours later Addison woke up. Derek was holding her hand and felt her squeeze it. He looked up and saw her eyes flicker open. She smiled as she saw him.

"D.. Derek what happened?"

"Oh Addie I'm so glad that you're awake. You were in a car accident."

"Oh god. I remember.. I was on my way to work and some idiot cut across me and I crashed."

"Thank god you're ok Addison. You were in a induced coma for 4 days to give your body time to rest."

"Oh.. and I had brain surgery?"

"Yes and it went well. I was so worried when I heard since I know all about what can happen in neurosurgery more than a normal husband would. But once I met them and saw all they were doing to care for you myself.. I saw that they were doing as good a job as I could. Well not that I could.. You being my wife and all but yeah."

Addison lifted up her left hand and felt her head which was bandaged up. "I guess we should call the doctors and let them know I've woken up and they can do a check on me."

"Yeah I'll just get them Addie. They been in and out checking on you but the last time was 20 minutes ago. They know I'm a neurosurgeon and would call them if there was any problems."

Addison let go of his hand and noticed that he was wearing his ring. He was here and he was wearing his ring. Did that mean he was willing to give things another go or was he just here because she'd been seriously injured?

Derek came back with Dr. Jones who told them that Addison was recovering and that there should be no permanent damage. She'd still need lots of rest and to stay in hospital until they were satisfied that she was ready to be discharged. He also topped up her pain relief and then left the room.

"Derek I'm so so sorry about what happened."

"I know Addie and I know we'll have to have a serious talk about all of this. But let's wait a few weeks until your better and you're out of hospital."

"Does this mean you're staying, that you want to give our marriage another chance?"

"Yes Addie, I do. I know we hurt each other a lot. I thought a lot about my behaviour in these last couple of years and I didn't like what I remembered. I wasn't a very good husband Addison and it kills me that you did that with my best friend. But I know that I made mistakes too and I know it won't be easy but almost loosing you was the worst thing that's ever happened to me and I realised I can't live without you Addie. I want us to make our marriage work."

"Oh Derek. I promise you what I did. I'll never ever do that again. I love you and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Mark tried to see me since but I avoided him and went to stay in a hotel. When I had the accident that was going to be my first time back at work since what happened. So I haven't seen him again. Does he know what happened to me? What about our friends and family."

"I haven't seen him around but he doesn't work at this hospital so I guess he hasn't heard otherwise I'm sure he would have tried to see you and our families have been in to visit and Savvy and Weiss. I wanted it to be just us when you woke up so we could talk properly but I can call everyone up and let them know you're awake and that they can visit soon. Maybe arrange times so they're not all here at once."

"Yes good idea. I'd like you to call them. I'm sorry I mentioned Mark I don't want to see him really. I just thought that if he knew I'd been hurt then he'd try and see me and I didn't want it to cause any more trouble for us. I really want our marriage to work out Derek. I tried calling you so many times but I decided to give you time and I hoped that after you'd cooled down maybe you'd come back to me."

"I did think about it Addison, honestly. I'd think about you a lot especially at night when I couldn't sleep and I tried to move on but I knew we'd have to deal with it all eventually. I hate that your accident was the thing to get me back here and that I didn't come back to give you another chance before this happened to you. But I don't want to lose you Addison."

"I don't want to lose you either, Derek. I really thought I'd lost you forever. You know I googled you and saw that you'd got a new job in Seattle and I thought about flying out there and trying to fight for our marriage but then I decided that I'd give you some time. I did think that maybe in a couple of months if nothing happened then I'd fly out to Seattle and give you a choice on whether to fight for our marriage or to let me go. I couldn't have lived in this limbo for much longer. It would have killed me, but I'd have offered you divorce papers, that I wouldn't really want to sign by the way, or give you the choice of trying to fix our relationship. But it's all or nothing for me. Either we're in this marriage and seriously giving it a real go or we walk away."

"I feel the same way Addison. Something needs to change with our marriage. We have to really give it a try because for the last few years we've just been in limbo and I was in serious denial in Seattle. But I promise you, it won't always be easy, but I really do want to give our marriage a real chance. So I guess I have to tell you.. that while I was in Seattle. I also slept with someone. She was a girl in a bar but then the next day she turned up at work as a new intern and we slept together a few times. But it wasn't serious Addie. I promise you. She was fun and I wanted to try and get over what had happened but it was just sex."

Addison closed her eyes and sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh ok.. I.. I guess I can't really blame you. It hurts but I know I hurt you even worse with your best friend. I mean I don't even know the girl."

"It's ok to feel hurt Addison. I promise you that it's over and I'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise you too Derek. God we haven't talked this much in years and that's what we need to do for our marriage to have any chance of surviving. We need to communicate with each other and maybe we should see a professional for help too."

"Yes I think that could be a good idea. Maybe in a month or so when you're fully recovered."

"Ok." Addison smiled softly at him. She then looked at her left hand and her bare finger. "Derek do you have my rings? I'd really like to put them back on."

"Yes I have them here." Derek got them out and she held out her hand. He slipped them back on to her finger and then kissed her hand softly.

She held on to his hand and stroked his wedding band softly. "And you're wearing yours."

"Yes I.. I admit I took it off for a while but I could never get rid of it and when I was sitting here waiting for you to wake up; it just felt right to put them back on."

Addison smiled softly. "I'm glad Derek. Hey do you think you could call everyone now. I'd really like to see some of our family and friends."

"Sure Addie. I'll just go and call them. Maybe Savvy and Weiss will come and visit first since they live closer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half an hour later Savvy and Weiss were visiting and Derek and Weiss had left Savvy and Addison to chat while they got a drink.

"It's so good to see you awake Addie. I'm so glad you were ok. I don't know what we'd have done without you."

"It's ok Sav. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere if I can help it."

"Good that's good. So how are things with you and Derek? He told us that he wanted to make things right with you."

"Yes we had a long talk and we've decided that we want our marriage to work out. We agreed that it was all or nothing and that we're both going to make a real go of things. I know it won't be easy but I'm not giving up on Derek without a fight. I can't imagine my life without him. So I really hope he means it when he said he wants this to work."

"I hope so Addie. I know that he loves you and he was devastated at the thought of losing you. It shouldn't have took all this happening but I guess he realised what he could have lost."

"I hope so Savvy. He's my husband and I love him so much. These past 2 years haven't been the best for us but I really hope we can be as happy as we once were, if we give this a real go." Addison told Savvy with a soft smile.

"That's good Addie. Maybe when you're better we can all go for dinner some time."

"Yes that would be nice to look forward too. I don't think I'll be able to go back to work for 2 months at least. So I'll need lots of plans to keep me entertained."

"Well I work regular hours, not like you doctors so I'm free most evenings so just let me know."

"Will do Sav."

Derek and Weiss come back into the room.

"Hey how are you ladies?" Derek asks with a smile.

"Great. We've said we can make plans for dinner one night soon. When I'm out of here and feeling better." Addison told him.

"Yes sounds like a great plan. I'm going to call Richard in Seattle and let him know that I no longer plan to work in Seattle. I forgot before with all that was going on. He knew I was here and sends his love and understands I need to be here for you. But New York is our home and I can't work in Seattle without you. I mean it was a great hospital and all and it was good to see Richard again. But here in New York I have you and all our friends and family and there are great hospitals here too."

"Ok Derek. Knowing Richard he won't want to let you go but he also loves me and would probably try and offer me a job too. But like you said we have more people here in New York and I'd follow you anywhere, but knowing only you, Richard and Adele would be very lonely. But maybe when I'm feeling better we could go and visit and see Richard and Adele again. We haven't took a vacation in years, plus I'm curious to see where you were working these past weeks and the space needle would be cool to visit."

"Yes if you want to Addie. I know Richard and Adele would love to see you again and I can show you all the sights. I've seen the space needle but I've never been up it, so it'll be good to do it together."

"Great. Well you go and call Richard and let him know. Hopefully he'll let you leave.. I mean did you sign a contract yet?"

"I did but I know for a fact that it had a cooling off period included and that's not over yet. So there's nothing he can do really."

Derek leaves the room to call Richard.

"So Seattle Addison? I can't imagine you on the west coast. Although you'd look fabulous anywhere."

"True but it's just a vacation and it'll be nice to visit some old friends and see where Derek ran off to." She was also curious to see his intern; but at the same time she didn't want to know who she was or what she looked like. She guessed that she'd have to face that if they did run into each other when they go and visit.

"As long as it's just a vacation. I don't want you deciding to stay if you like the hospital in Seattle. I'd miss you too much."

"I'm sure I won't Savvy and I'd miss you and everything about New York to ever leave permanently. I mean I'd have followed Derek anywhere if I'd had to go after him but since he's back here and wants to stay. I guess we don't have that problem."

"Well me and Weiss will leave you to get some rest now as it's getting late. But we'll be back to see you soon."

"Ok see you soon Savvy.. Weiss."

"Bye Addie. Hope you feel better soon." Weiss told her.

Savvy and Weiss left the room saying their goodbyes to Derek who was on his way back in as they were leaving.

Addison smiled as he came back in.

"So what did Richard say?" She asked.

"Well he wasn't happy to let me go but he knows that my life is here with you and he was happy to hear that we were giving things another go. He told me that he'd had an affair in the past but he and Adele had worked things through. He also said that they'd be delighted to see you when we go and visit."

"That's great Derek. You're sure about all this?"

"Yes I'm positive Addison. Also I'm not going to look for another job for a while. I'm going to be with you and we're going to spend some proper time together. It's not like we don't make enough money to have a real vacation. Maybe after your time off sick you can tell work you need more time and we can go travelling and do a lot of the things we never took much time to do?"

"Seriously? You're willing to not work for a while." Addison gasped.

"Yes Addie. I think it would be good for us. Maybe for 6 months or so. I know we would miss operating and saving lives too much for longer. But I think it'll be good for us." Derek told her with a smile.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Well if you're sure then I'd love to. I guess we'll have to stay in New York for a month or two. But then we can visit Seattle, then maybe L.A to see Sam, Naomi and Maya. Then maybe Europe.. Australia. What do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan. We can talk about it some more in the next few weeks then we can get it booked."

"Great. I'm tired now Derek. Did you speak to our families before?"

"Yes they said they'd come to visit tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight Derek." Addison yawned.

"Goodnight Addie." Derek leaned towards her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"Derek do you want to get in the bed with me? I'd love a cuddle."

"I'd love to Add." He climbed in next to her and put his arm around her. She sighed softly and cuddled into him. Within minutes she was sound asleep and after watching her sleep for a few minutes, Derek fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Early the next morning Addison smiled as she felt Derek arm still wrapped around her. It had been a long time since they'd been this close. Sure they'd still shared the same bed before that night, but it was a big bed and Derek hadn't cuddled up with her or tried to have sex with her in months now. She'd missed the feel of her husband's body against hers, and at some point when she got better she hoped that they could be intimate again, she knew that Derek still needed time after what happened, but right now sleeping next to him was enough.

She turns to face him and he stirs from his sleep and she smiles as she him smiling softly and his eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning beautiful." He tells her as her smile grows wider with his words.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She teases as he brings his hand to his mouth as he yawns.

"Hmm well that was the best nights sleep I've had in weeks. I've been so worried about you and now I have you here safely in my arms."

"Glad you managed to get some proper sleep. It wasn't good for you to be missing so much sleep."

"I know but I guess we'll have a lot of time to catch up on sleep since we're not going to be working for a while. Plus as a surgeon I'm used to sleeping when I can between some of the surgeries that can sometimes last for hours."

"I know and me too. Anyway it'll be good to get away for a while, and get plenty of rest and relaxation. As well as spending some time visiting some places we've never had time to go to before."

"Any idea on where you'd like to visit? After Seattle and L.A." He asks her.

"Maybe see some more of California and spend some time relaxing on the beach. Then we could fly out and see some places in Europe. Maybe Spain, Italy, France, Ireland, The U.K.. Where ever else you want to go?"

"Sounds good Addie. Maybe we can go to London, Paris, Rome, Barcelona, Dublin and whatever other cities we decide on visiting."

"Yeah all of those plus Venice, Milan, Florence, Naples, Madrid, Berlin, Amsterdam. Then maybe go and relax on one of the Greek islands. There's so many places I want to see and we might as well make the most of our time away and see as much as we can. Plus there's the perfect mix of beaches, shopping and culture depending on where we're visiting. Then maybe after Europe we can fly to Australia and New Zealand."

"You know the more you talk about this, the more I'm looking forward to it. There's so many places in the world we've never took the time to visit and I'm looking forward to seeing it all with you."

"Me too Derek. You know I'm still finding all this hard to believe, but I'm happy that you're here and we're giving this a real try."

"Oh Addie, me too. I promise you that I mean this and I'll try not to let you down. Let me know ok, if I do something wrong and upset you. We need to be able to communicate with each other Addie and I know I was awful at it before. But I'm really trying now."

"Thank you, Derek. I promise you that I'll let you know how I'm feeling and I know that this won't always be easy, but right now I'm focusing on the positives. I know that life won't always be easy and sometimes we'll be stuck in work, but we can't use it as an excuse not to face our problems and not come home for days."

Derek winced as he thought of the days he would sleep in the on call rooms instead of bothering to come home. "I promise you that I'll come home when I'm not needed at the hospital. Unless it's to sleep for a few hours when I'm still needed at the hospital. I'll never use the on call rooms as a place to hide away from coming home. I'm so sorry that I did before. I can't remember exactly when it happened. I just got so busy with work and almost lost the most important person in my life."

"I'm so sorry too, Derek. What I did was the worst mistake of my life. But our marriage wasn't ok before that and we both got busy and it wasn't just you. I was busy too but I also missed you and wanted us to do things together still."

"I know Addie. Let's just promise each other we'll put all that behind us and never let things get so bad again. I love you so much Addison and the thought of losing you for good was unbearable. It made me realise how much I love you and that I can't live without you."

"Oh Derek. I love you too. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you either and for a while I thought I had. But I'm so glad that I didn't." Addison smiles at him and he leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips. She kisses him back and let's a gentle sigh escape her lips. He pulls her closer to him as he deepens the kiss. They get lost in each other till they hear a cough at the door. They pull away from each other and see Derek's sisters and mother at the door.

Addison smiled as she saw them. She'd always gotten on well with Derek's sisters and even though she knew Derek's mom had never liked her, she was glad to see all her sisters-in-law.

Derek got off the bed and went to greet his family and one by one they greeted Addison.

Carolyn Shepherd lingered awkwardly by the door, she'd never thought that Addison was the right woman for her son. But seeing them together now and after Addison's accident. She saw that her son was devoted to her. He'd told her the other day that even though Addison had cheated, that it wasn't all her fault and that he'd been a terrible husband to her. She could see now that Derek wasn't going to leave her and seeing the love in Derek's eyes as he looked at his wife and the way her daughters were around Addison. Carolyn realised that her view on Addison had been wrong. Yes she'd cheated on her son. But she thought about all the times that Addison had been there, for Amelia, spending time with their family and all of her grandchildren. She'd hoped that some day Derek would have children, but at the same time she'd never wanted him to have them with Addison. But now she saw that Addison is the love of his life and that isn't going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews. I intend to have them face all their problems and things are going to be brought to the surface once they are living their lives again. But right now they are trying to put aside all their problems and they are both realising what they lost, with Addie having her accident and Derek leaving.

Chapter 6

Carolyn finally walked into the room and smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"It's so good to see you awake. Derek was so worried about you, as we all were." She told Addison.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be awake too. Obviously I didn't really feel anything when I was out of it, but I'm so glad to be alive. You know having an accident like this makes you appreciate your life more, and from now on I intend to live it to its full extent, like every day could be my last. I mean when I'm back to work I'll have normal days, that sometimes can be exciting, but other times boring and filled with paperwork. But life is for living and I intend to make the most of it." Addison smiled and glanced towards everyone in the room.

"That's a great thing Addie." Amelia told her. "I know it was my own doing. But I felt a similar way after what happened to me. I'm sorry for bringing it up, but it's part of my life and it's always going to be there. So I'm not ashamed to talk about it. If I didn't talk about it then it would become a bigger issue and it might spiral out of control again, and I'll never intend for that to happen again. Sorry I'm going on about me, when we're all here for you. But I get what you mean about living life to the full."

"That's ok, Amelia. I'm so proud of you for staying strong for all these years and becoming a doctor. How are things at Johns Hopkins?" Addison asked as she held out her hand to Amelia.

Derek looked over at his little sister and for the first time in forever he saw how well she was doing. He'd been so mad at her for a long time. He was supposed to protect her and keep her safe. He knew that she'd turned her life around and he hoped that she would be able to stay strong and not be tempted by drugs again, but he also knew she would always be an addict. But at the end of the day, she had to live her own life and face her own problems and all he could do was promise to always be there for her. It was easier said done and considering his track record in walking away when people needed him, and he knew he shouldn't say for sure that he'd never do it again. But he had also realised his mistakes and he told himself he'd never walk away from anyone in his family who needed him. No one was perfect and he would be a hypocrite as he was far from perfect himself. Sure there would be times when he'd want to get away from it all and maybe sometimes he would need to cool off, but only for a few hours at most. He knew now that running away from his problems, like he had when he went to Seattle would not solve anything.

"It's amazing. I love being a surgical resident and I'm working towards my dream of becoming a neurosurgeon. Hopefully in a few years time I'll have completed my residency and neurosurgical fellowship." Amelia told her.

"That's great, Amelia. I'm sure you'll be an amazing neurosurgeon."

"Thanks Addie. So how are things with you?"

"I'm getting there. I'll need a few weeks to recover but I'm hoping I can get out of hospital in the next day or two. So how is everyone else? How are all my nieces and nephews? Maybe we can all meet up one weekend soon and see each other."

"That sounds like a great idea." Nancy told her. "I know Josh, Sarah, Abigail, and Julia are dying to see their Aunt Addie."

"Yeah and James, Sam, Jessica, Lucy, and Jade would love to see you too." Kathleen said with a smile. "It's a great idea to meet up. Hopefully we can arrange a time to meet at mom's when we'll all be free."

"Yes great idea. I know my kids all miss you too. We haven't really had time to meet up since Christmas. So it'd be great." Lizzie told them all. Thinking of how excited her children would be to see their Aunt Addie and Uncle Derek. Her 8 year old twins Luke and Jake had missed them a lot and were always asking to see them and she knew her girls would love to play princesses with their aunt again. Isabella and Bonnie were 3 and 4 and playing princesses was their favourite thing. Then there was her one year old daughter, Hannah. Who she knew Addie had loved having cuddles with over Christmas last year.

"Ok well that's settled them. We can all meet for an afternoon and dinner at my place. How is next Saturday or Sunday for everyone?" Carolyn asks them.

"Well that's fine for Addison and I, as we're both taking time off work for a while." Derek said.

Nancy, Kathleen and Lizzie said they would likely be able to make it, but would check their schedules. Amelia wasn't sure she could get the time away from the hospital, but told them she would try.

Later when all his family had left Derek sat down in the chair next to Addison.

"It was great to see everyone again, and it'll be great to see all the kids at mom's house."

"Yeah I've really missed them." Addison replied. "It's crazy just how many kids your sisters have got between them. But I love them all."

"Yeah me too." Derek smiled as he thought of all his nieces and nephews. "Hey Addie. I know we've talked about it before but do you ever think about having kids? After everything that's happened?"

"I.. Uh. Yes I do, Derek. We got so busy you and me and for a long time we were focusing on being the best in our careers and then our marriage fell apart. So it wouldn't have been right to bring kids into all of that. But if we both want to and if we work things out, then maybe in a year or two if things are going well between us. Then maybe we could try and have kids. I mean I'm not getting any younger. But first we need to fix our marriage."

"Yes I agree, Addie. I always wanted kids with you. But then all this happened and it wouldn't be right to have a child right now. But I really hope we can some day. But even if we can't, please know that I'm happy to be with you no matter if we have kids or not."

"I hope we can have kids too. But I wouldn't mind adopting too, if you agree. I mean there's so many children in this world who have nobody. It would be nice to provide a loving home to a child who has no one."

"Yeah. I'd like that too. We've been so fortunate in life and I took that for granted a lot. It would be nice to provide a safe and loving home for a child who's less fortunate. So yeah I guess we have a long way to go before we talk about this again. But after seeing all my sisters and hearing all about their kids, I couldn't help but think about us having a family. But I know that we need at least a year to work on our marriage ourselves before we could even think of that."

"Yeah. I'm glad you mentioned it though. Because I often think of having kids when I see all your sisters and our nieces and nephews too." Addison smiles and takes his hand. "It's still hard for me to think that you're not going to leave me again. But I really want this to work Derek."

Derek smiles at her. "I can't promise you that I'll never get angry and think about what happened. But I want to be with you Addie, and I want our marriage to work out. I had a thought before and I realised that I can't walk out on you or my family again. There might be times when I'll want to get away and cool down, but I promise you that I'll never walk and leave the State ever again. Maybe I'll need a couple of hours to go for a walk or get out for a while. But I'll always come back and we can discuss our problems together. Also if you ever need space, I hope that you'll do the same and tell me that you need a few hours to think."

"I will, Derek. No matter what happens. I'll always want to try and work things out and if things don't work out and we decide to end things. Then we need to talk about that and end things properly, rather than just walking away with no idea where the other has gone. I hope that doesn't happen, but you can't walk away like that again."

"I won't Addie. I promise. I don't want that either, but if things don't work out then we have to promise to tell each other and don't just ignore our problems and hope they'll go away."

"Thank you, Derek. I promise too. I really hope this works out but if it doesn't then I need to know that we tried our best." Addison smiled at him and he squeezes her hand gently.

"I'm going to talk to your doctor and then I'm going to go home and get changed and grab a few things. I'm hoping that they'll say you're ok to leave tomorrow. With me to look out for you of course."

"Yeah I'm sure they'll be happier knowing I have a world class neurosurgeon to keep an eye on me. Ok I'll see you later."

"See you later, Addie." He kisses her lips softly then leaves the room.


End file.
